


Bedridden

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Legolas shows Haldir how  much he loves him after Haldir's near death.





	Bedridden

Title: Bedridden

Author: Deathangelgw

Beta read: Orchyd Constyne

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: BWAHAHA! THEY'RE MINE!! FINALLY!!...not.

Warnings: AU, PWP, slash, lemony slash at that, sap, angst, dark.

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Haldir/Legolas

Note: Takes place after Helm's Deep. This is inspired by Nellas. Nellas…Nellas…NELLAS!! You rule!! Told you it would get to me!! GAH!! This is movie verse, but even I must change things. Bwahahaha! Any Elvish was helped by Orchyd! And now, onto the story. Enjoy! And please review!

 

'thoughts'

*~flashback~*

 

Silence. It was not a commodity in this bleak time. Instead, it was chased away by mourning, shouts, and the sounds of a people trying to recover. But for the Mirkwood prince, it was a much needed solace.

 

Blankly, Legolas walked along the turrets, bleakly searching for a sign, a hint, anything that could give him hope that his beloved March warden was not gone from this world.

 

He could still taste his love's lips from when he had been in Lothlorien, after fleeing with the Fellowship in grief and shock from the dark of Moria following the loss of Gandalf. It had been a welcome healing to be in Haldir's arms, held so gently while he mourned the passing of his dear friend.

 

Luckily, that comfort had been premature, but at the time, it had been something to help the Prince keep going. Even the cryptic farewell had brought him some measure of reassurance, for it meant his lover hadn't changed much since their last meeting.

 

Oh, how he longed for just one more night with his love! There had been so little time before the battle that they had only managed a brief cuddle by way of reunion. Legolas again had taken heart and solace from his older lover, strengthening himself to continue on. Now, he was there, but Haldir was not.

 

His mind flew back to that agonizing moment when he'd discovered his worst fear had come to pass.

 

*~flashback~*

 

"Legolas! There you are!" Aragorn's voice was filled relief and a hint of trepidation as the Man walked swiftly to him, avoiding those sorting through the dead.

 

Legolas smiled back warmly. "Aye, I am here. I was just going to look for Haldir. Have you seen him?" he asked while unstringing his bow and strapping it to his quiver.

 

Aragorn stopped, then looked away. "I -- there's something you need to know, meldir," he said softly before looking back at Legolas. He saw his friend pale as the Elf stared at him.

 

"Nay…nay, do not say it, Aragorn! He is not dead!" Legolas cried, clutching his chest above his heart as he trembled. "He cannot be dead! He promised!"

 

"I am so sorry, meldir. He was attacked from behind on the turrets during the retreat. He could not defend himself because his arm had been slashed by another Uruk-hai. I am sorry," Aragorn whispered softly. Silence seemed to descend on Legolas as he turned and strode away.

 

*~end flashback~*

 

'You cannot be dead, melethron. I refuse to believe it.' Legolas' thoughts were hollow as he searched every face, feeling his heart break with each failed find. 'So many of our people dead. Meleth, you cannot be among them. You cannot,' he thought bleakly.

 

He stopped suddenly, something pulling within him as he passed a small pile of Uruk-hai. He turned and went back, moving the bodies with steadily rising urgency. Finally, after casting aside the body of the one who Legolas knew had killed his lover, he found Haldir lying face up. His eyes were closed, looking almost at peace, save that Elves slept with their eyes open.

 

With a soft sob, Legolas gathered Haldir to him, hugging him close. "Daro ah nin! Haldir! Maethoren vain! Avawartho nin!" he cried as he rocked with his lover's body, sobbing in grief. (Stay with me! Haldir! My beautiful warrior! Do not leave me!)

 

He leaned back, gazing at his beloved as he ran his fingers through the dirty, rain-matted hair. He neither cared about the tears rolling steadily down his face, nor who might see him thus. ‘Why, maethoren vain? Why? We promised to be together!’ His thoughts turned black with grief as he hugged his love tightly to him, pressing his tear-streaked cheek to Haldir’s cold brow. He gently fingered the wounded arm that had cost his March Warden his life, then carefully ran his fingers over the gaping wound that marked the strong back. He sobbed again, unable to imagine the agony his beloved Elf had been through.

 

“Legolas?” Aragorn's voice was heavy with sorrow and the need to comfort as he approached his grieving friend. Kneeling, he placed a gentle hand on the Sinda's golden head. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I wish it had been another way," he whispered hoarsely.

 

Looking up, Legolas gazed at his friend and comrade as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why, Aragorn? Why?" he whispered softly before hugging Haldir's body to him again.

 

"I wish I knew, meldir," Aragorn said softly, swallowing hard as he watched his distraught companion. Too many times had he seen this unending loss of friends and family of others. Now, it was personal, for in seeing his closest friend lose his heart's mate, he saw the fate of the one he loved dearest should they fail. Rubbing his eyes against the sting of tears, he stood up. "Come, let us take him inside the Keep so we can prepare his body," he said gently.

 

Looking up with a lost gaze, Legolas whispered, "I will fade." He looked down at Haldir's face, and then leaned in, brushing his lips over Haldir's. "Namárië, maethoren vain," he sobbed out softly before kissing Haldir goodbye. (Farewell, my beautiful warrior.)

 

Aragorn turned his eyes away at this sign of grief and began to walk back. But he stopped when he heard Legolas' gasp of surprise. Turning back in apprehension, for grieving Elves were often hard to predict, he was surprised to see Legolas brushing his hand over Haldir's lips. "Legolas?"

 

"I felt a whisper of air," Legolas whispered softly, a thread of hope in his voice.

 

"'Tis the wind, Legolas," Aragorn said gently as he knelt next to the Mirkwood Prince.

 

"Nay! I felt his breath!" Legolas cried as he looked up, then leaned his head closer to the pale lips. His eyes lit up, and he shifted his head lower to Haldir's chest. He gave a joyous cry as he looked up at Aragorn. "He lives! I hear his heart, faint though it is!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

 

"Then we must take him to the Keep! Hurry, Legolas!" Aragorn commanded firmly, his eyes alight with joy as he got up. Legolas followed swiftly, carrying Haldir close to his chest as they ran into the Keep, calling for the healers there.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A week passed after the Battle of Helm's Deep, and the residents of Rohan found themselves returning to their lives. Théoden and Gandalf took their time planning their next strategy, though they knew that they would have to move soon. But, they wanted to return the wounded to their homes so the able-bodied host could keep a faster pace.

 

Legolas had not left Haldir's side since they had found him, barely alive, on the field of the dead. Aragorn and he had worked tirelessly on their fallen comrade for hours, trying to be sure that the wounds would heal due to their severity and depth, while only allowing a couple of the healers near, though it wasn't hard since the healers were busy with the other injured. Haldir's faer had pulled him through, though he had yet to awaken. (spirit)

 

The Mirkwood Prince remained vigilant at his lover's bedside. Occasionally, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and even Théoden would come to visit and leave soft assurances to the unconscious Elf, urging him to recover. Yet still, the eyes remained closed in a healing sleep.

 

That did not deter the Wood Elf as he stood watch over the Galadhel, though. Legolas took his food and drink at his beloved's side, rarely releasing the fragile seeming hand that lay limply in his own. He whispered softly, telling stories that he and Haldir had shared many times, sometimes talking himself hoarse. Tears no longer fell from the cerulean gaze. Instead, they were filled with a grim determination. All around him knew that Legolas would not lose his beloved without a fight.

 

When sleep was needed, the exhausted Elf took his repose on the edge of Haldir's bed, his hand laced with that of his love's as he fell into deep reverie. He almost didn't detect the subtle shift of the hand he held or the strengthened presence of his bond with Haldir. Something deep within urged him to awaken, though, as he felt fingers squeezing his own. Awareness came to his blank gaze, and he looked up, startled.

 

There, with a hint of tired amusement, were gray eyes looking into his before blinking slowly. Legolas let out a soft cry of joy as he leaned up and took his lover's lips into a tender kiss, welcoming Haldir back with the warmth of his mouth.

 

When the kiss ended, they gazed at each other silently. Legolas felt his heart and soul warm, seeing the tenderness reflected in Haldir's eyes. Haldir gently lifted his hand and cupped Legolas' face, smiling softly. "Mae govannen, Thranduilon," he said softly, his voice barely a whisper from disuse. (Well met, Son of Thranduil)

 

Grinning widely as he leaned into the touch, Legolas' eyes sparkled as he replied in kind. "Mae govannen, maethoren vain." Haldir's eyes softened at the term of endearment, and they kissed gently again before holding each other. (Well met, my beautiful warrior.)

 

*~~**~~*

 

A week after Haldir's miraculous awakening, he found himself in private quarters in the Keep with Legolas. The Healers along with Aragorn had ordered him not to overexert himself, and allow himself to heal fully. Legolas also received orders to "be on your best behavior and let Haldir heal!" Gimli had guffawed at hearing the orders, and Legolas had flushed in embarrassment.

 

And behave he had…at first. He'd cuddled up instantly to his lover, taking solace in having Haldir back in his arms, if only for a little while. Then, he began to brood, which worried Haldir deeply.

 

Finally, after three days of dealing with Legolas' isolation, Haldir put an end to the silence. "Lasvell, what troubles you so?" he asked softly, laying back against the large pillows on their bed and watching his love write what appeared to be a long letter to Rumil and Orophin. (Strong leaf)

 

"Nothing, melethen. Why?" Legolas replied distractedly as he continued writing. (my love)

 

"Please, pen-vuil, do not avoid the question. What is it that has had you feeling sorry for yourself these past three days?" Haldir queried gently as his head lolled back against the pillows. (dear one)

 

With a soft sigh, Legolas put down his quill and stood up slowly, then turned towards his lover. "We leave for Edoras in two days. Your people are going back to Lothlorien at that time." Legolas walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist, burying his face against the muscled stomach.

 

"As you should. You need to fulfill your role, and you are the best archer among our people," Haldir replied quietly as he ran tender fingers through the Sinda's golden hair. "Lasvellen, what troubles you, truly?" he asked lovingly. (My strong leaf)

 

"That I might never see you or any of my people again!" Legolas finally sobbed, tightening his hold, not wanting to be parted from his lover. He looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears as he whispered roughly, "I nearly lost you, and now…" He trailed off as Haldir placed a calloused finger on his lips, silencing him.

 

"We will always be together, my love. Always. It was your love that kept me here," Haldir said soothingly, smiling as he caressed his love's cheek. Legolas closed his eyes and pressed into the soft touch. After a moment, he opened his eyes once again and tipped his head up to press their lips together.

 

Opening his mouth to the tantalizing melding, Haldir ran his fingers into the golden hair, smiling softly as his fingers rubbed along the scalp, eliciting a purring moan from the Prince. Legolas crept up slowly, never breaking their kiss, and straddled Haldir's thigh. Their lips parted when the need for air became too great, and they gazed at each other heatedly.

 

Slowly, Legolas removed his tunic, then ran his fingers down Haldir's bare chest, smiling as he brought a soft moan from his beloved's lips. He bent his head down, balancing by holding his hand against the wall as he kissed Haldir again, whimpering softly when Haldir's hand moved down his bare back to slide into his leggings and caress his buttocks. The Sinda ran his hand across Haldir's bent knee, caressing the silken leggings and earning another moan from his March Warden.

 

Gasping softly as one, the two explored each other with their touch, keeping their gazes locked as breathy sounds fell from their lips. Haldir slowly pushed down the Wood Elf's leggings, caressing what he could with his good hand. Legolas arched closer, allowing his head to fall back with a deep groan. He tipped his head down and kissed Haldir once more, this time, the heat of their rising passion gave it much more force.

 

Lowering himself slowly, Legolas kept their lips locked, rocking against the soft silk of Haldir's clothing, panting loudly as the fabric caressed his hot length. He groaned and let his head fall back again as Haldir brought his injured arm up and took the throbbing flesh within his slender fingers. Haldir relaxed his head back against the pillows and watched Legolas with hooded eyes, softly smirking as the Sinda thrust into his hand.

 

After several minutes, Legolas rocked forward, gasping for breath as he kissed his beloved heatedly. Carefully, with some fumbling, he removed Haldir's leggings. He then stood up and went to his pack, retrieving the special vial of oil that Haldir had given to him a century ago on his begetting day. It had served them very well for years, since they never needed much lubrication. He removed the cork and breathed deeply, the room becoming heady with the scent of sandalwood, rose, and ylang ylang…three of the most sensuous scents.

 

He came back to the bed, grinning widely when Haldir groaned loudly at noticing the oil. Legolas slicked two fingers with the oil before setting aside the vial. He pressed the fingers into himself, propping one foot on the bed to offer a better view for his lover. Haldir's groan floated out again as he watched with wide darkened eyes, fixated on the sight of his beloved taking himself with his own fingers. He kept his gaze on Legolas as the Prince crawled onto the bed and covered Haldir's dripping member with the sweet oil. The Galadhel tried to buck into the touch, but Legolas held him down firmly.

 

"I will not have you exerting yourself, maethoren vain," Legolas whispered huskily before crawling up and straddling his beloved's hips. He placed Haldir at his entrance, then moaned with the March Warden as he sheathed the leaking member within his tight body.

 

Time stood still as they relished in the intimacy, holding each other tenderly as they adjusted to being one once more. Then, in a slow graceful motion, Legolas began moving slowly, sliding up and down on Haldir's flesh as he braced himself on the wall again. Haldir placed one hand on Legolas' hip and his other hand on the pillows, watching in lustful adoration as his lover moved ever harder, bringing them closer to that bliss that only this action could deliver.

 

Now time was moving too fast, dragging them along swiftly as the fear, adrenaline, love, and pleasure spiraled over and about them, tipping them over into the cavernous depths of ecstasy. With soft cries that echoed their unending love, they climaxed together, filled with warmth and love as they blended their seed as one.

 

They collapsed together as time returned to normal, holding each other tightly in the aftermath of their pleasure. Carefully, Legolas removed his beloved from his body, and lay next to Haldir, pillowing his head carefully in the March Warden's lap. Smiling gently, Haldir ran his fingers through his Prince's golden mane. He chuckled then and winked at Legolas as his lover looked up in bemusement. "I must say, being bedridden certainly is fun," he said with a knowing smirk.

 

Laughing lightly, Legolas nodded his head. "Aye. I have a special bedside manner, meant only for you," he replied impishly, grinning widely.

 

"That is all I ask," Haldir said with a smile as he brushed his hand tenderly across his love's face. Legolas looked up and kissed him softly before they both settled down for a short healing nap.

 

~Fin!~

 


End file.
